In Search Of A Bond
by izzie579
Summary: AU. Jane Rizzoli - CIA Agent - is missing, and Maura Isles is out to find her. Getting help from the BPD, Maura uncovers secrets about the CIA, people presumed dead and finds truth. Rating won't go higher than T, though the occasional four letter word may appear
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this fic is AU, Jane was part of the CIA, occasionally working with Boston PD. For clarity, Frost and Korsak are partners, they never worked with Jane or Maura personally, but Jane's legacy is well known, because Frankie and Tommy were both officers in the BPD. Maura and Jane have an established relationship, Tommy died, but you'll have to keep reading to find out how (:**

**Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate. Follow me on twitter, izzie579. Also, my writing partner, jane_doe5, who has been very helpful in the process of this fic. Enjoy! Reviews are treated like children….**

"It used to be Rizzoli," she said. "Now it's Isles. Maura Isles."

Detective Frost smiled politely. "I've heard a lot about you, ma'am. The Rizzoli's always spoke highly of you."

Tear brimmed in her eyes. "I never even knew about you, Detective," Maura whispered. "Everything was kept secret."

Frost sighed. "The CIA don't mess around."

"I know. That is why I'm here, Detective. I need your help."

He sat up a bit straighter. "Don't tell me you believe Rizzoli is alive! It's been months!"

Maura merely smiled. "Rizzoli's are fighters. I refuse to believe anything less."

"What exactly do you want from me, Doctor?"

"I need to find Jane Rizzoli. And give peace to her mother." Maura took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts. "Tommy's death was a hard blow, for all of us."

Frost frowned. "Jane is dead, ma'am. We all know what happens when something this big happens. There's no hope. Nobody gets out of it."

Standing, Maura shook her head. "Jane is alive, I just know it. And I will find her."

Frost watched as Maura Isles walked out of his office. Korsak slinked into the room and plopped into the chair opposite Frost. "What did she want?"

"To find Jane Rizzoli," Frost snorted. "She's dead, right?"

Korsak shrugged. "From what I've heard about her, I dunno. She could still be alive."

"This chick," Frost gestured to the door, "looks determined. I don't wanna get in her way."

Hiding a smile, Korsak pretended to cough. "Gonna help her find her lost lover?"

Frost rubbed his forehead. "I don't get it. What did Rizzoli have? Damn, Maura Isles is one fine woman, and she settles for Jane Rizzoli? I just don't get it."

"You're too young to understand true love," Korsak said with a fatherly voice.

"Thanks, dad," Frost mocked.

Korsak huffed. "I'm not old enough to be your dad!"

"Then what do you know about true love?" Frost bit back jokingly.

"I've been married for-"

Frost interrupted the older man. "You've been divorced three times, the years don't count."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: chapters will be short-ish, but every chapter is equally important... Enjoy!**

Maura smiled at the older woman. "Thank you for seeing me, Angela."

"Its been so long," Angela beamed. "Come inside, I have tea!"

Entering the house, Maura forced all previous memories away. Now was not the time to weep over a lost lover.

"Please sit," Angela said, showing Maura to the living room. "I'll have Frankie make us tea, so we can catch up."

Maura looked around, as Angela disappeared into the kitchen. There were pictures, pictures and more pictures. Photos of the three Rizzoli children everywhere. Frankie and Tommy, arm in arm, in uniform. Jane hiding from the camera, a big smile on her face. Maura closed her eyes, and for a moment it was as if nothing had ever happened, Jane was still there, laughing with her brothers, being sarcastic and joking around.

The spell was broken when Angela returned, smiling. "Frankie's excited to see you," she said in her usual loud voice. "He's been quite lonely since... I still can't believe they're both gone."

Maura sighed. She was in no mood to deal with another breakdown from the fragile woman.

"I don't think Jane is dead," she deadpanned.

Angela gasped. "How can that be possible?"

Maura slapped herself mentally. "I can feel it in my gut," she said.

Angela grinned her lopsided grin. "You trust your intestines now? Janie's been rubbing off on you."

"I need to find her," Maura declared. "I don't think the CIA will just kill her."

Again Angela gasped at Maura's bluntness.

"This is all top secret," Maura carried on. "I have asked a detective in the Boston PD to help me, and I hope he'll say yes."

Angela clutched her heart. "Maura, I know you won't rest until you've found the truth, but at least be careful. I've already lost two of my children, I can't lose you too."

Maura was touched that Angela considered her a part of the family. "I will find Jane, if it's the last thing I ever do. She's alive, I know it."

"Right now, I don't know what to think," Angela admitted. "I just hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: hi again! This quick updating is a one time thing, okay? I postponed the Rizzles to the next chapter, please dont shoot me. You'll see soon enough why Frost has higher rank than Korsak. How about a joke? Agent Dean is gonna join our cast... Punchline: he's gonna fall on his face**

Frost rubbed his eyes wearily. "This doesn't check out, Korsak," he grumbled. "I can't find anything on this case."

"I got a contact, we could try getting something from inside the CIA," Korsak supplied.

Nodding, the younger detective sighed loudly. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

Karsak grinned. "Cause Maura Isles is one foxy lady," he winked.

The two men shared a laugh, but was interrupted by a knock on the door of Frost's office.

"Come in," Frost called.

Maura Isles stepped inside quietly. "Good day, Detective Sergeant Frost," she greeted politely.

Korsak jumped to his feet, holding his meaty hand out. "Doctor Isles," he said. "Vince Korsak, Frostie's partner."

Frost cringed at the nickname. "Don't call me that!"

Maura smiled lightly. "I take it you will be working with us, Detective Korsak?"

He nodded, casting a grin at Frost. "Yes ma'am."

Frost stood, shaking Maura's hand. "Korsak's got a contact, at this point it's our only hope. I haven't found anything yet."

Maura took the chair in front of Frost's desk, leaving Korsak to stand against the wall. "I've been to the Rizzoli house, and my suspicions were confirmed. None of them believe that Jane is still alive," she said emotionlessly.

"That's a damn shame!" Korsak burst out. "From what I've hear of her, she's the best there is! My contact knows her personally! He's always telling me about the Great Rizzoli. No wonder her brothers turned out to be great officers. Damn shame about Tommy though."

Frost shot the older man a look. "Doctor, we're doing everything we can, but we still have other cases, I'm sure you understand that."

Maura nodded. "I do understand. I have been doing some research too. I obviously have a lot more time than you, but you are the one with the resources, Detective. I came to you, because you are the best in Boston."

Flattered, Frost shuffled some papers around on his desk. "We do what we can, ma'am."

Korsak cleared his throat. "I'll get my contact on the line, we can figure out what we need from him." He dailed a number, and activated the speaker phone.

"Vinnie?" The voice answered.

"Hey Gabe. Listen, I need some information," Korsak said. "I've got Detective Sergeant Frost and Doctor Isles here with me."

Gabe sighed audibly. "I'm busy at the moment, can we do this later?"

Korsak rolled his eyes. "We're trying to find Jane Rizzoli."

"I'm in," Gabe said excitedly. "Rizzoli is hot! Nobody here believes she's dead either."

All eyes turned to Maura, who shook her head. "I'll explain later," she mouthed.

"Let's all meet for lunch, Gabe," Korsak said. "Janco's. They make the best spuckies."

Gabe agreed, and Korsak grinned. "Doc, you're just gonna love Gabe."

**Reviews give you Maura, eating a messy spuckie. And a Rizzles flashback. And the mysterious Gabe is revealed...**

**To assdfg, i will not leave this unfinished, i promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: this chapter short, but it's a cute filler, and it is a complete flashback... And the promised messy spuckie!**

**Sorry for the delay, i had a bit of a block with this, but hopefully its sorted now. Enjoy! **

**Next chapter we meet Gabe for a spuckie. Ew. Just a fair warning, its messy, but not in a fun way. Reviews are treated like children; forever cherished (:**

Jane grinned. "You just bite it, Maur."

"There is no way," Maura stated firmly, "that I could take a bite, and not have the sauce somewhere on my face!"

"That's the point!" Jane laughed.

Maura eyed the spuckie, and picked it up reluctantly. "Here we go," she whispered, before taking a small, hesitant bite.

Jane giggled. "Your face is priceless!"

Maura shot her a look, spuckie-sauce smeered across her left cheek.

"I can't take you seriously right now," Jane gasped, shaking with laughter.

"Jane!" Maura cried indignantly. "This is not fair! Your face is too clean!" she dipped a finger into the spuckie, gathering the sauce on the tip of her finger.

Jane's smile slipped from her face. "Don't you dare, Isles."

"Oh, I'll take my chances with you, Detective," Maura grinned. "I know you like it when I get my hands dirty, and you're involved." She winked seductively, seeing Jane shiver across from her.

Maura leaned in slowly, bringing her sauce-covered finger to Jane's lips. As Jane made to lick it, Maura ran her finger across Jane's cheek.

"Maura!"

"Yes?" she said sweetly, wiping her face with a napkin.

Jane groaned. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Why don't you show me?" Maura asked innocently.

Throwing down a couple of bills on the table, Jane jumped to her feet, rummaging for her keys. "We're leaving, right now."

Maura smirked. "I think I like spuckies."

Janco watched the two women leaving with a knowing smirk. Jane Rizzoli sure knew how to pick 'em.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: exams have started, so im having a blast here... Hope you're still enjoing this. I havent seen anything from s3 so please dont spoil it for me! Anyways, on with the story!**

Maura smiled at the memory of eating her first spuckie at Janco's. Those were the happy days.

"Okay," Gabe broke the silence. "So we're gonna try finding Rizzoli?"

Frost nodded. "Yes. We think she's still alive but being kept by the CIA."

"She came across some secrets," Maura added. "I have no idea what they are, but I suspect this is why she was taken."

Korsak sighed. "Gabe, we understand if you won't do this. It could cost you your job."

Gabe slicked his greasy hair back. "There's a certain thrill to the idea of that," he grinned. "No job too dangerous for Gabriel Dean."

Maura restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Jane would hate this guy, she thought. But they needed him.

The two detectives told Gabe everything they knew so far, and Maura sat in silence, not eating her spuckie. It brought back memories of Jane, memories that she'd rather not relive in public.

"Where do you think she kept it, Bass?" Maura whispered. "Would she have hidden it here or in her office?"

The tortoise blinked slowly, not really giving anything away.

Maura sighed. "I have to keep looking. She must have made notes about this. Jane always makes notes, otherwise she forgets the really obvious things."

Bass slowly made his way to the kitchen. Maura followed, just to have something to do. Both moving at Bass' pace, they reached the kitchen minutes later.

While Bass ate, Maura poured herself a glass of wine. "Might as well," she said softly.

She spluttered when she hear a painfully familliar voice behind her.

"Aren't you going to offer me anything to drink, darling?"

Maura turned around slowly, not quite believing her ears. The glass dropped from her hand, shattering into a million pieces, red wine splattering everywhere.

"How?" Maura croaked.

**Oooooh cliffhanger... Who do you think showed up? Review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

_The glass dropped from her hand, shattering into a million pieces, red wine splattering everywhere._

_"How?"_

"How?" Maura repeated. "How did you get in here?"

Constance Isles smiled. "Oh darling, I have my ways. Now tell me about this ridiculous situation we find ourselves in! You don't honestly believe Jane is dead, do you?"

Maura gaped. "Where did you hear about this, mother?"

"Angela and I spoke, she mentioned it in the passing." The older woman shot Maura a knowing look. "I know my daughter."

"I need to find her," Maura said, starting to gather the pieces of glass. "I know she's alive, I have to prove that the CIA has her. But I have no idea how to do that."

Constance smiled. "If there's anybody who could find her, it would be you, darling."

Maura grinned triumphantly at the computer screen. Her hacking skills had definitively improved. Having finally found Jane's hidden CIA file, she decided to give Barry Frost a call.

He answered his phone on the second ring.

"I found it!" Maura exclaimed before he could even say a proper hello. "I know what she was working on! And it's big, Detective, really big."

On the other end of the line, Barry sighed happily. "Could you email it to me? From there we can get together with Gabe and try to figure out why the CIA has Jane. We can-"

Maura cut him off. "I'm already on my way to you. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner I can have my Jane back!"

Barry, ever the gentleman, pretended not to hear the quiet sob that came through just before Maura hung up.

**A/N: sorry guys, no Jane just quite yet... And JCaplover, PLEASE dont hunt me down! I hope this was soon enough :P**

**Let me know what you guys think should happen from here. Next chapter will focus more on Frost and Korsak, and maybe Frankie too! And how do you feel about shipping "Frostie"? (Frankie/Frost)**


End file.
